


No Touching

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, and it turned kinda emo instead, but then i started writing, mostly jisung pouting about not touching minho, when i thought of this i thought it would be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: “I bet you a whole month of convenience store runs that you can’t go a week without touching Minho.”Jisung scoffed, pushing his bangs off his forehead as he stared at Seungmin, “If you wanted to buy me food that bad, you could have just told me. No need for a stupid bet.”“Yeah, yeah,” Seungmin smirked. “Are we on or what?”“Oh, it’s on,” Jisung extended his hand to Seungmin and his friend grasped it, pumping it twice. “I can’t wait for a month of free ramen.”“You sure are cocky for someone who can’t seem to walk down the street without holding Minho’s hand.”





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I always write Seungmin kind of...not really mean, but definitely not the nicest, so I tried to make him softer in this one  
> sorry, Seungminnie, for always using you for conflict

“I bet you a whole month of convenience store runs that you can’t go a week without touching Minho.”

Jisung scoffed, pushing his bangs off his forehead as he stared at Seungmin, “If you wanted to buy me food that bad, you could have just told me. No need for a stupid bet.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Seungmin smirked. “Are we on or what?”

“Oh, it’s on,” Jisung extended his hand to Seungmin and his friend grasped it, pumping it twice. “I can’t wait for a month of free ramen.”

“You sure are cocky for someone who can’t seem to walk down the street without holding Minho’s hand.”

Jisung shrugged and dropped back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, “He’s touchy, I’m touchy, it works. But we don’t _have_ to do it. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“I doubt you even last two days,” Seungmin settled onto his own bed across the room from Jisung. “Three days, max.”

“Can I tell him?” Jisung sat up, his fingers itching towards his phone. “Or is it a secret thing?”

“Tell him whatever you want, I don’t care. You’re still gonna lose.”

“Brat,” Jisung huffed, facetiming Minho as Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“Hey,” Minho was at the dance studio, leaning against the mirrored wall as he pushed his sweaty hair out of his face. “What’s up?”

“Seungmin bet I couldn’t go a week without touching you,” Jisung rolled over onto his stomach, placing his phone on his pillow. It wasn’t the most flattering angle, but it didn’t matter. Minho was his best friend, nothing more, despite what their other friends wanted to believe. “Just letting you know.”

“What do you get if you win?”

“He’ll buy me food from the convenience store for a month.”

“I get half of whatever he buys you,” Minho wiped at his forehead with the long sleeve of his shirt. “Since I’m involved.”

“Deal,” Jisung held up his pinky finger to the camera, grinning as Minho did the same. “We’re going to be eating so well.”

-

The next morning Minho met Jisung and Seungmin outside of their dorm building, just like he did every day, ready to walk to class. Jisung beamed when he saw him and skipped over, hand automatically reaching out to take Minho’s.

Minho snatched it back before Jisung could touch him and the younger boy frowned, slightly hurt by Minho’s reaction.

Minho rolled his eyes at the frown that marred Jisung’s face, “Did you forget about the bet already?”

“Oh, shit, I did.” Jisung laughed, relief flooding his body. He tamped the feeling down, not wanting to dwell on what it meant. Minho was his best friend, that was all, and he didn’t want his best friend being uncomfortable around him. That’s why he was relieved. It was a totally normal reaction.

Jisung shoved his hands in his pockets so he wouldn’t be tempted again and nodded for Seungmin to stand in between them as they took off across camps. He couldn’t trust himself not to bump shoulders with Minho, or jab him with his elbow, or mess with Minho’s slightly damp hair as they walked. He was silent as Minho and Seungmin chatted happily, discussing some tv show they were both watching that Jisung had never heard of. He was lost in his own thoughts, suddenly hyper aware of just how often he did touch Minho.

It was going to be a long week.

-

By the time lunch rolled around, Jisung felt like he’d aged ten years. He hadn’t been touched at all and it was rough. Rougher than he’d imagined.

“Felix!” he practically melted when he saw his friend standing outside the cafeteria, flinging himself into his arms. Felix shifted backwards at the unexpected contact, but his arms came up to circle Jisung anyway.

“Oh thank god,” Jisung pressed his face to the confused boy’s neck, nuzzling his cheek into the warmth. “I haven’t been touched all day!”

“Isn’t it Minho’s job to touch you?” Felix tried to untangle himself from Jisung’s grasp, but Jisung just clung to him tighter. “Are you guys fighting? Did you break up?”

“We aren’t dating,” Jisung huffed. He finally pulled out of the hug, but tangled his fingers with Felix’s short ones and dropped his head to his friend’s shoulder. Felix patted his hair awkwardly and Jisung could feel him looking around, probably hoping Minho would appear and save him from Jisung’s clinginess. “Seungmin bet I couldn’t go a whole week without touching Minho. So I’m replacing him with you.”

“I’m not around nearly enough to satisfy your skinship needs.”

“Well, then, we have to take advantage of what little time we have.” Jisung brought their entwined fingers up and stared at them, contemplating. Felix’s hand was a tiny bit smaller than Minho’s. Physically it didn’t feel that much different than holding Minho’s hand, though Felix’s was a bit rougher. Emotionally, well, Jisung pushed that thought away again. He didn’t like Minho like that. They were friends.

As if Jisung’s thoughts had summoned him, Minho suddenly appeared, laughing with Hyunjin as they made their way to where the two boys were standing. Jisung’s face lit up in a smile, one that Minho mirrored when he noticed them, and he began waving the hand he had tangled with Felix’s.

Jisung’s free hand itched to take Minho’s. Seungmin wasn’t around. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“I’m on touch duty,” Hyunjin eyed the hand that was creeping towards Minho. “My loyalties are with Seungmin.”

Jisung’s hand fell limply back to his side as Minho hooked his arm with Hyunjin and dragged him into the cafeteria. Dejectedly, Jisung followed behind, other hand still wrapped safely with Felix’s.

Felix patted him softly on the arm, compassion coloring his tone, “Good luck, mate. It’s gonna be hard.”

-

“You can’t come over.”

Minho pouted, already in the process of tugging open the door to Jisung’s dorm hall, “Why not?”

“You know why!” Jisung almost reached out to gently shove Minho away, but caught himself at the last second. “You need to go away for the rest of the week. Hang out with Woojin or something. Be anywhere but near me. I can’t have you around. Convenience store food is way too important.”

Minho scrunched up his nose and tilted his head, regarding Jisung for a few seconds. Then he shrugged and his hand fell away from the door, “Okay. Fine. See you next Monday.”

It hurt, for some reason, to watch him walk away, his shoulders slightly hunched and his hands clutching the straps of his backpack. Jisung thought about calling after him, about apologizing, even though he wasn’t entirely sure what for. All he knew was that he hated the way the light in Minho’s eyes had dimmed at the implication that food was more important than him.

-

It was lunchtime on Tuesday and Minho hadn’t shown up. He hadn’t been there to walk to class that morning either, and though Jisung knew he had said he couldn’t have Minho around, he didn’t think Minho would actually go away. He knew it was stupid, knew he had done this, knew Minho had told him he’d see him next week, but it still twisted Jisung’s heart a bit as he poked at his lunch.

The hand that wasn’t holding his chopsticks rested on Felix’s thigh and occasionally he swiped his thumb over the skin that peeked out from the edge of his shorts. Felix didn’t seem to notice and Jisung found himself wondering if the shiver that always worked its way through his best friend when he did that was purely a Minho thing.

“You’re quiet today,” Hyunjin pointed out. “You good?”

“Fine,” Jisung muttered, pushing his untouched lunch away. “Just tired.”

Felix and Hyunjin exchanged a look. Jisung knew exactly what that look meant.

“For the billionth time, Minho and I aren’t dating. And no, we aren’t fighting, and no, I am not sad because he’s not here.”

-

It was Wednesday and Felix had just pulled his hand away from Jisung’s for the fifth time in the last hour to wipe it on his pants.

“Sorry, mate,” Felix winced when he saw Jisung staring, slotting their fingers back together again under the library table. “You have really sweaty hands.”

Jisung was confused, “I do? Minho’s never said anything about my hands.”

“Well, yeah,” Felix tapped his pen against his textbook, “I wouldn’t say anything if I was holding hands with Changbin and his hands were sweaty.”

“That’s cause you have a crush on Changbin,” Jisung pointed out. “You’d just be happy to be holding his ha…”

Jisung trailed off, not liking the sympathetic smile on Felix’s face. He untangled their fingers and placed his hands in his own lap, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Minho doesn’t have a crush on me.”

He said it again, softer this time, more for himself than anything else, “Minho doesn’t have a crush on me.”

-

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Seungmin blinked at Jisung, hand freezing where it was curled around the edge of his blanket, “With me?”

Jisung nodded and Seungmin hesitated, glancing between his small bed and his friend. Jisung wasn’t sure if it was the look on his face, or the way he was clutching his teddy bear too tightly, or the slight tremble to his bottom lip, but Seungmin pulled back the covers and slid in, gesturing for Jisung to join him.

Jisung climbed in silently, slotting himself against Seungmin’s side and resting his head on his friend’s chest. Seungmin seemed unsure on how to act, eventually slipping his arm around Jisung’s shoulder and patting him awkwardly.

“Felix thinks Minho has a crush on me,” Jisung finally whispered, voice catching in the quiet darkness of the dorm room. “B-but that’s crazy, right? He doesn’t. He’s my friend.”

“I’m your friend,” Seungmin’s voice was gentle, as if he was worried about breaking Jisung. “Hyunjin is your friend. Felix is your friend.”

“I know,” Jisung shifted his teddy bear in his grip, loosening one arm so he could wrap it around Seungmin’s waist.

“Think about the way we act with you. And the way you act with us. It’s different than you and Minho.”

“We’re both touchy, so what? It doesn’t mean anything.” Jisung squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable. Seungmin was taller than Minho and his body was a little bit softer, which wasn’t bad, but it just didn’t feel right. He also wasn’t playing with Jisung’s hair the way Minho always did when they cuddled and he wondered if he could bring up all the things that were wrong without proving Seungmin’s point.

“It’s more than you guys just being touchy, Sung. It’s the way you look at each other and the way you light up when he’s around and the way you’re always talking about him when he’s not around, waiting for the next time you’ll get to see him. It’s okay to admit you have feelings for him. He clearly feels the same.”

Jisung didn’t say anything.

“You once went an entire month without seeing Hyunjin. A month! And you were fine. You’ve been without Minho for what, two days? Two days and you’re clearly upset about it.”

“I’m not upset.”

“You’ve never asked to share a bed with me before, Jisung. Something is obviously wrong.”

“I just miss being touched, okay? Is that such a crime?” Jisung could feel the hot press of tears and he screwed his eyes shut, hoping none would leak out and stain Seungmin’s shirt. The truth was he missed being touched by Minho, but he couldn’t admit that. He couldn’t say it out loud and make it real, make everything his friends had been implying true.

Because once it was real, once it was out in the world, it could hurt him.

His feelings could hurt him.

Minho could hurt him.

-

It was Thursday afternoon and Woojin was waiting for Jisung outside of his class, which was strange. Woojin was Minho’s friend, not Jisung’s. They’d never spent any time together without Minho around.

Woojin didn’t waste any time, waving Jisung over the second he saw him, “Hey, what’s going on with you and Minho?”

Jisung hitched his bag higher on his back, “Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.”

“Why don’t you ask Minho then?” Jisung knew he was being rude, but he couldn’t keep the bitter bite out of his tone. This whole thing was so stupid. It was just supposed to be a dumb bet with Seungmin. It wasn’t supposed to tear his whole world apart. “You’re his friend, not mine.”

“He said you had a bet with Seungmin. That you couldn’t touch him for a week. And that you don’t want him around because of it.”

Jisung wrapped his hands around the straps of his bag and nodded, “If you already know, why are you asking me about it?”

“I just wanted to know if your side of the story was the same as his,” Woojin shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “He’s really upset.”

“He’s upset?”

Woojin rolled his eyes, “Seriously? Of course he’s upset. The person he cares about most doesn’t want him around.”

“It’s just for the bet,” Jisung said softly, eyes on the ground. “Not because I don’t want him around.”

“He knows that,” Woojin sighed lightly and pushed a hand through his dark hair. “But he’s still hurt. I guess he thought you could win the bet and still hang out with him like normal. I don’t think he expected to be banned from spending time with you.”

“It’s just for a week! It’s not a big deal!” Jisung was spiraling and his voice was growing higher with every word he spoke. “He’s overreacting!”

“He loves you, Jisung,” Woojin’s stare pierced right through Jisung’s heart. “And you hurt him.”

-

“This is so stupid!” Jisung was on Felix’s bed, his head cradled in his friend’s lap. Felix was carding his fingers through Jisung’s thick hair, listening as he ranted. “It’s just a dumb bet. Minho knows about the bet. He knows I’ll be tempted to touch him if he’s around. Why’s he acting like it’s something that it’s not?”

“You don’t get to decide what hurts him and what doesn’t,” Felix’s voice was soft. “How would you feel if he did the same thing to you?”

“I would understand,” Jisung answered promptly.

“Think about it, Sung,” Felix hummed lightly. “Honestly, just think about it for a few minutes. Being told that you’re less important than a dumb bet.”

“That’s not...I didn’t mean it like that! He knows I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Does he?”

-

It was Friday and Jisung was pacing the hallway outside of Minho’s apartment. He’d texted him that he was coming over, but had gotten no response to the message or the knock on his door.

It was possible he wasn’t home, that he was over at Woojin’s or working in the studio, but Friday nights were normally his stay at home in his pajama nights.

Jisung was stepping up to the door to knock again when the elevator dinged and someone stepped out. Even with his hood pulled up and his face down, Jisung knew who it was.

“Minho!”

His gaze snapped up, landing on Jisung, and for the first time that Jisung could remember, a smile didn’t spread across his best friend’s face at the sight of him.

“What are you doing here?” Minho didn’t make any move to come closer, hanging back by the elevator as he stared at Jisung.

“I came to see you.” Jisung shuffled his feet a bit and took a deep breath, “I’m really sorry.”

Minho made a decision, digging his keys out of his pocket and moving closer. He opened the door to his apartment and entered, holding it ajar so Jisung could follow him inside.

“I didn’t mean that you’re less important than the bet or the food or whatever. You know that, right? You know that you’re my best friend.”

“I’m tired of being your best friend.”

Jisung’s heart shattered. It was embarrassing just how quickly his eyes started leaking, and he brushed at them with the sleeve of his hoodie as he backed towards the door, “Oh. I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ll leave.”

“No, Sungie, that’s not…” Minho reached out for him, stopping when his fingers were just centimeters away from Jisung’s wrist. His hand trembled for a second before he dropped it back to his side. “That’s not what I meant.”

Jisung wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold it all together when all he really wanted was to be held by the boy in front of him. He was done with all the denial. He had feelings for Minho. He’d always had.

“It hurt, seeing you with Felix,” Minho couldn’t meet Jisung’s eyes. “I think I did a good job of hiding it at lunch that day, but it was killing me. Seeing you holding hands with him like it was nothing. Like holding hands was just something you could do with anyone. It made me feel so unimportant. So replaceable. And then when you told me you didn’t want me around,” Minho’s hands clenched at his side, “I don’t know. I knew you were doing it because you wanted to win the bet, but it still sucked. It really, really sucked.”

Minho tipped his head back, blinking rapidly, but not before Jisung saw a few tears roll down his cheeks, “And the whole time I just kept thinking about how you are, how clingy and cuddly and touchy, and how there was no way you’d cut down on that just because I wasn’t around. I knew you’d be affectionate with someone else, with everyone else, and that, god, that broke me, Sungie. Because I’m only that way with you. I only ever want to touch you. But I knew you had no problem replacing me.”

“I can’t touch anyone else without my brain pointing out all the ways they’re different from you. Everything felt wrong,” Jisung shuffled closer, a few tears leaking out of his own eyes. “I swear, Minho. Everytime I touched anyone, all I could think about was you. And how much better it felt when it was your hand in mine.”

Minho was staring at him, hope starting to creep into his face as Jisung moved even closer.

“I, um, I don’t want to be your best friend anymore either.”

There was the smile Jisung loved so much and he pressed up onto his tiptoes, ready to kiss it off Minho’s face.

“Wait,” Minho stopped him, backing away with his hands up. “You’ll lose the bet.”

“I don’t care about the bet,” Jisung pouted. His eyes were red and his nose was leaking and he knew he looked ridiculous, but he didn’t want to put this moment off any longer. “I wanna kiss you.”

“You can kiss me later, when we’re eating the ramen that Seungmin is going to buy us.”

Jisung groaned, scrubbing at his face with his sleeve, “Seriously? Now you’re into the bet?”

“Well, yeah,” there was a sheepish curve to Minho’s smile, “you like me. Now I know you like me. I can deal with not touching you for a few more days.”

“I can’t,” Jisung whined, making grabby hands for Minho. “Come back.”

“Nope,” Minho shook his head. “I want free snacks.”

-

There were three plastic bags full of convenience store food spread out on Jisung’s bed, but he didn’t care about that. All he cared about was Minho, whose lap he was currently straddling. His hands were in the older boy’s hair and his tongue was in his mouth, and making out with him was so nice that Jisung could almost ignore Seungmin gagging at them in the background.

“Please spare me,” a pillow was thrown at his head and Jisung pulled himself away from Minho’s mouth for a second, turning to glare at Seungmin. “Please make out somewhere else.”

“We weren’t able to touch for a week thanks to you. If you think we’re being excessive, well, this is really on you.”

Minho’s hands snuck under Jisung’s shirt and he giggled at the sensation, leaning in to give his boyfriend another long, lazy kiss as Minho’s fingers worked their way up his back.

Seungmin covered his eyes and screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, love and support is insanely appreciated  
> my writing [tumblr](http://vminni.tumblr.com/) and my normal [tumblr](https://thatkpopkidmarklee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
